Looks Aren't Everything
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: Stormpaw has a kind, gentle, compassionate soul, even if her heart lies with the path of a warrior. Who wouldn't like this understanding apprentice? The answer is her clan. Scorning her for her uneven ears, her twisted back legs. Twigstar is the only one that cares about her. But what happens when he is killed? Challenge for WritingClan.


**Okay, before people point this out, I know deformed cats are really common, but just stick with the story, and please don't point it out in the reviews.**

Stormkit flicked her tail, staring at the ground. Normal kits would be bursting in excitement right then, full of energy from StarClan knows where.

But Stormkit wasn't an ordinary kit. Far from it. Her ears were placed unevenly, close to the sides of her head. This strange placement actually helped her hear better, but her clanmates wouldn't hear it. They insisted it was unnatural, a Dark Forest curse.

That wasn't the end of it. Her two back legs had been twisted around from birth. It had been a little awkward walking around at first, but with help from Twigstar, the clan leader and only cat that cared for her, it became easier. With practice tussles with Twigstar, Stormkit had realized that her backwards legs gave her an advantage. She was able to rear up more easily. Stormkit had to improvise a lot, but that worked to her advantage. Cats expect normal warrior moves so much, rely on them so much during battle, that they are put off when a cat attacks them in a new style.

Again, her clanmates ignored this fact, judging her on her appearance alone. This aggravated Twigstar more than anything. Every night, they chased her away to sleep alone, and every morning, Stormkit woke curled up next to Twigstar.

The fact that Twigstar was Stormkit's only friend was rather strange. First from the fact that Twigstar was in no way related to her. Second was because Stormkit was the daughter of Frogtail and Rabbitflower, whom Twigstar had hated more than any other cat even before Stormkit had been born.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather beneath Highledge to hear my words!" Twigstar yowled. Stormkit looked up, her ears pricking, her heart starting to fill with excitement, despite her misery.

"Don't get your hopes up," Rabbitflower hissed in her ear. "Twigstar's smart enough to recognize a useless cat when he sees one."

"Yeah, Brokenkit," Frondkit sneered.

Stormkit felt a surge of anger despite her normally kind personality. This was her special day, and she wasn't going to let some stupid cats spoil it!

"I suppose you should know, Frondkit," Stormkit hissed. "After all, isn't that what you are?"

She growled at her littermate, and Frondkit scrambled away, his face contorted with hurt. Instantly, Stormkit felt guilty, and she cast her gaze on the ground again.

"Rabbitflower!" Frondkit whined. The white she-cat turned to look at her kit. "Stormkit called me useless, and growled at me!"

Rabbitflower swung around and advanced on Stormkit. "You apologize right now, you useless piece of fox-dung!"

Stormkit mutely shook her head. Despite her compassionate spirit, Frondkit had deserved it. Rabbitflower raised a paw, claws unsheathed.

"Enough!" Twigstar appeared in front of Stormkit. She realized Twigstar had silently moved down to interrupt them. Rabbitflower scrambled backwards in surprise. "What provoked you enough to attack this innocent _kit_?" He asked, emphasizing kit.

"That innocent kit called Frondkit useless, and growled at him," Rabbitflower exclaimed. "And then refused to apologize!"

Twigstar tilted his head. "Yes, but what did you and Frondkit do to Stormkit before that? I know her; she just doesn't insult cats for nothing."

"Yes, she does!" Rabbitflower hissed. "She just did to Frondkit!"

"Answer the question," Twigstar ordered, his voice growing hard.

"Nothing," Frondkit muttered.

Twigstar turned his gaze onto the small, golden-brown kit. "I was asking Rabbitflower, not you." He looked back at the white queen. "Well?"

"Nothing," Rabbitflower insisted.

"Think again," Twigstar meowed. "I'm giving you one chance to come clean and tell the truth."

"Nothing!" Rabbitflower growled. "Stormkit's attack on Frondkit was completely unprovoked!"

Twigstar's eyes hardened and his voice grew sharp. "I gave you a chance to tell the truth, and you chose to speak lies. Rabbitflower, for one moon, you will be cleaning out and taking care of the elder's den."

"What?" Rabbitflower protested. "That's not fair. Make her do it," she added, pointing at Stormkit.

"I know what I heard," Twigstar snapped. His voice changed to mimic Rabbitflower's. "Don't get your hopes up. Twigstar's smart enough to recognize a useless cat when he sees one." Then he imitated Frondkit. "Yeah, Brokenkit."

Rabbitflower's eyes widened when she realized he had heard everything. "But—" She started.

"But nothing," Twigstar cut across her. "You will be cleaning out the elder's den, and take care of the elders, and that's final. Stormkit will be receiving her apprentice name and that's final."

Twigstar turned and bounded up to the Highledge. Most of the clan had gathered, so he started. "Cats of ThunderClan, we are gathered here to perform a special ceremony: the making of apprentices. Frondkit, come forward please."

Frondkit cast a smug look at Stormkit and did so. "Frondkit, from this moment onward, you will be known as Frondpaw. Gashfire, you are a lot like Frondpaw, and you were taught by Leafclaw. You will be mentor to Frondpaw. No other cat will attempt to help Gashfire," Twigstar added. "And no cat will try to harm him either."

Frondpaw's eyes widened in shock, anger, and disappointment. To her annoyance, Stormkit felt a thrill of satisfaction at Twigstar's choice. Gashfire was one of the most annoying cats in the clan. He was a descendant of Berrynose, who elders told tales about for his annoyingness, so it made sense. Not only did Gashfire bother the fur off every cat with his strutting and boasting, he was the most incompetent warrior in the clan, missing most catches except tiny mice and shrews, always being the first one to come the medicine den with tiny scratches in the middle of a fight. Twigstar's announcements meant that Frondpaw was stuck with Gashfire.

Frondpaw sulkily padded forward and touched noses with Gashfire, who was strutting again, his chest blown out with pride. Frondpaw glared up at Twigstar.

"Stormkit, come forward please," Twigstar continued. Stormkit rose to her paws and padded forward slowly, her gaze downcast. "Stormkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Stormpaw. I will mentor you."

Stormpaw let out a gasp of surprise, as did most of the clan. Twigstar leaped down and touched noses with her.

"Bu-but Twigstar," Rabbitflower protested. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Twigstar asked.

"Because Gashfire is too incompetent for Frondpaw!" Rabbitflower declared. "Frondpaw deserves a better mentor, such as you. Make Stormpaw be his apprentice! You can mentor the most amazing cat in the world if you switch apprentices with Gashfire."

"I already am," Twigstar answered dryly.

"But—" Rabbitflower started.

"No cat shall lay a claw on Stormpaw's pelt," Twigstar growled. "Dismissed."

Muttering, the clan dispersed. Frondpaw shot a look of absolute hatred towards Stormpaw and her mentor. Twigstar noticed this, and held Frondpaw's gaze until the tom looked away.

"Come on," Twigstar flicked his tail over Stormpaw's ears. "I'll show you the territory now."

Stormpaw followed her mentor out of the camp. She froze in wonder as the trees loomed above her, high and mighty.

"Stormpaw," Twigstar called. "Coming?"

Stormpaw shook herself and ran after her mentor. Twigstar stopped at a sandy hollow.

"This is the training hollow," he told his apprentice. Stormpaw nodded. Twigstar turned and continued on his way.

Stormpaw stopped in amazement as the lake loomed before her. The sun cast dappled colors of red, yellow, and orange across the still water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Twigstar murmured. Stormpaw nodded mutely.

The two cats sat there for a long time. Partway through, Gashfire and Frondpaw broke into their reverie.

"Hey!" Frondpaw meowed. "What are you doing? Being lazy?" he added, with a hint of a sneer.

Twigstar turned to stare at the young cat. "Life is filled with pain, and misery, and hardship. A wise cat would stop to take a moment of peace when there is time."

Frondpaw sneered. "Peace is a weakness."

"Is that what you truly think?" Twigstar asked. Frondpaw's sneer melted away.

"Yes. Peace brings laziness, and laziness brings death," Frondpaw muttered.

"Then I hope Gashfire teaches you better," Twigstar meowed. "Move along now."

Gashfire nodded. He may have been incompetent, but he could be a fierce fighter when needed, and he was deeply loyal to Twigstar.

Frondpaw sulkily padded after Gashfire. As soon as they were out of sight, Stormpaw asked a question that had been nagging her.

"What if the clan turns against you?" She asked.

"We'll deal with that if it happens then," Twigstar answered. He flicked his tail. "Come along now. You should see then rest of the territory."

Stormpaw and Twigstar rose to their paws and headed off again. Her mentor showed her the RiverClan and ShadowClan borders, which both smelled, although Stormpaw didn't admit it.

"Go eat something and make your nest," Twigstar meowed when they got back. He nudged Stormpaw. "We'll start training in the morning."

Stormpaw nodded. She scooped up a bird, moved off to the side, and started plucking it's feathers for her nest. When she was done, she carefully gathered the feathers in a pile, then began to consume the bird.

She bundled together her feathers, then picked them up and cautiously stuck her head inside the apprentice's den.

"What are you doing here, kit?" One of the apprentices, Brokenpaw, snarled. His one ear twitched.

"Yeah, kit," Halfpaw hissed. His sliced ear, partly cut off in a battle, began to lower itself back. His claws unsheathed.

"I'm supposed to sleep here," Stormpaw answered uncertainly, her voice muffled by the feathers.

"Maybe in Twigstar's world, but you're not in his world," Brokenpaw growled. "Your in ours. Get out."

"And give us those feathers," Halfpaw added.

Stormpaw shook her head. It had taken her a long time to pluck the bird. She was keeping them.

"Did you just refuse?" Halfpaw snarled.

Stormpaw turned and left the den before things got nasty. She couldn't take on two apprentices who were nearly warriors.

"Feathers," Brokenpaw hissed behind her.

Stormpaw broke into a run, clutching the feathers tightly. Halfpaw and Brokenpaw gave a yowl, and pounced for her.

"What is going on?" Twigstar's curt meow stopped the two cats short. "Halfpaw, Brokenpaw?"

"We asked for those feathers, but she wouldn't give them to us," Brokenpaw growled.

"Are they yours?" Twigstar asked.

"Ye—" Brokenpaw started to meow.

"No," Halfpaw looked down.

"Well, then," the leader meowed. "That hardly seems like a reason to attack Stormpaw. Move along."

"Yes, Twigstar," Halfpaw muttered.

Twigstar turned to Stormpaw and knelt down beside her. "Stormpaw, you must learn to defend yourself. I won't always be around to protect you," he murmured. "Next time, I'm going to leave you to handle things. I'll jump in if things get nasty, but you have to learn."

"Yes, Twigstar," Stormpaw meowed.

"Good," the brown leader rose to his paws and padded back into his den. Stormpaw rose and entered the apprentice den. She quickly set up her nest, right next to the entrance, and curled up in it tightly. Stormpaw was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Stormpaw woke in Twigstar's den. She raised her head confusedly.

Twigstar stirred and looked at her. "They carried you to outside the camp. I brought you in here."

"Thank you," Stormpaw mewed, looking down at her paws.

"It was nothing," Twigstar answered. "We'll start training soon."

"Okay, Twigstar," Stormpaw nodded.

* * *

Stormpaw nudged her mentor. Twigstar's breathing was heavy and labored. This can't be his last life, it can't!

"Stormpaw," Twigstar gasped. "Help me outside. I need to do something."

He started to struggle to his paws. "No," Stormpaw meowed. "You need to rest."

"I need to do this," Twigstar panted. "This is my last life. I need to make sure of something."

Stormpaw felt grief clench her. His last life? "Alright," she bowed her head, nudging him to his paws, letting him lean on her.

Twigstar stumbled outside, onto Highledge. "Let all cats gather beneath Highledge for—" he paused to take a breath. "For a clan meeting."

"Twigstar!" Brownwhisker was hurrying up, Halfear at his side. Brokenear drifted behind his brothers. "You need to rest!"

"I have to do this," Twigstar gasped.

Most of the clan were already there, but some left to get those who weren't. When they were gathered, Twigstar continued.

"ThunderClan, we are gathered for a warrior ceremony today," Twigstar breathed in deeply. He turned to Stormpaw. "I, Twigstar, leader of ThunderClan, ask StarClan to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to be a loyal cat of ThunderClan. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

Murmurs of surprise ran through the clan. Stormpaw was shocked. She dipped her head. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Stormheart, for your courageousness, your kindness. Clan dismissed." Twigstar waved his tail weakly.

Complaints and protests came from the clan. "Why does she get to have her warrior name, and I don't!" Frondpaw complained.

"She still has four more moons to go!"

"She hasn't proved herself!"

"She's not ready!"

Stormheart was shocked. A warrior? "Twigstar, I'm not ready for this," she protested.

"You are, Stormheart," Twigstar gasped. "You may not feel ready, but you are. Now, help me back into my den, will you?"

Stormheart went to his side and helped him stagger to his nest. He collapsed, gasping. Brownwhisker followed her in, shoving her to the side.

"Get out," he snarled.

"Let her stay," Twigstar panted.

"But—" the medicine cat protested.

"Let her stay," Twigstar repeated.

"Fine," Brownwhisker muttered.

Stormheart sat to the side as she watched Brownwhisker work. Despite the medicine cat's best efforts, Twigstar's breathing slowly faded away until it was barely there.

Twigstar turned his head towards Stormheart. His eyes were fluttering, but they told a clear message. I'm sorry.

Then Twigstar's head fell back, his breathing ceased, and he stopped moving. Stormheart felt a sob rising in her throat. Twigstar, her mentor, and hero, was dead.

* * *

**16 moons later**

Stormheart raked her eyes across the frozen ground, searching for traces of prey. She scented the air.

"Mouse this way," Frondleaf gestured with his tail toward a particular dense patch of trees. He shot a slightly smug look at Stormheart, as if to say, I found prey first.

Leafclaw nodded, and Speckleflower sniffed the air.

"He's right," Stormheart meowed.

"We didn't ask for your opinion," Frondleaf muttered.

"Catch it," Speckleflower nodded at Frondleaf.

The golden-brown warrior sniffed the ground once more, then settled down and began sliding his paws over the frozen soil. The sound of a snake filled the air. When he was close, Frondleaf pounced.

The mouse had no chance. It could only let out a squeak of surprise before Frondleaf pinned it down and sank his teeth into it.

Stormheart nodded in approval. Hunting in leaf-bare, somehow, had always been Frondleaf's strong spot. She was better in green-leaf.

Stormheart narrowed her eyes as she caught the scent of more mice. Dropping down, she copied Frondleaf, slithering forward over the frozen leaves, following the scent.

"You'll scare all the prey away!" Speckleflower hissed. Stormheart ignored her.

The scent led her to a little den full of sleeping mice, maybe ten in total, plumper than usual. The mice had obviously been eating well.

She silently slid out her claws, then struck out at the prey. Stormheart took down three before the rest were even awake. She got another two while they were milling around in confusion.

The mice finally came to their senses, and charged out, away from Stormheart. She pounced after them and caught two more.

Leafclaw stopped one, as did Frondleaf. Speckleflower tried to get the last one, but failed.

"Ten mice!" Leafclaw exclaimed. "Plump ones too. This will feed the whole clan!"

Stormheart picked up three of the mice by their tails. Frondleaf did as well. Leafclaw and Speckleflower each took two.

Feeling proud and satisfied with their hunt, the patrol started to head back to camp. It was then Stormheart scented the rank smell. Fox! She pricked her uneven ears, and picked up the faint sound of paws dropping down softly on leaves. Then Stormheart spotted a russet blur lunging towards Frondleaf. Stormheart instantly dropped her mice and lunged forward, placing herself between the fox and her brother.

* * *

Frondleaf spun around as the stench of fox hit his nose. A fox was lunging toward him. Time seemed to slow down for Frondleaf. I'm can't escape, he thought. I'm about to die.

Just then, Stormheart rocketed to his side. Then he saw the gray warrior collapse. A fox stood over her, it's teeth buried in Stormheart's throat. It glared at him, spat his sister's lifeless body onto the snow, and aimed for Frondleaf's neck.

Leafclaw thrust the fox to the side, clawing angrily. Speckleflower joined in. Frondleaf stood in stunned silence as the truth settled over him. Stormheart had sacrificed herself to save him. Him, who had always treated her like dirt. Him, who had hated her with every fur on his pelt.

He swayed slightly. "Frondleaf!" Leafclaw called. "We could use some help!"

Frondleaf shook himself back into reality. With a snarl, he lunged forward and buried his claws into the fox's tail. It yelped, and spun around. Leafclaw shot forward and sliced it's flank. When it turned to face him, Speckleflower ducked underneath it and landed a blow on it's soft belly.

With a yelp of pain, the fox fled. Leafclaw snarled after it, but didn't give chase.

Frondleaf turned to Stormheart. The she-cat wasn't moving. Her eyes were dull. There was a huge tear in her throat.

"Stormheart?" Leafclaw asked.

"She's dead," Frondleaf muttered. He felt a sudden wave of sorrow. "She's dead."

"How?" Speckleflower asked.

"She died saving me," Frondleaf whispered. "That fox was about to kill me, and she got in the way. She took the death blow for me."

Leafclaw and Speckleflower were stunned. They stood there for a moment, then Leafclaw spoke.

"Speckleflower and I can carry the mice back," he mewed. "Frondleaf, you can carry your sister's body back to camp."

Frondleaf nodded. He thrust his muzzle underneath Stormheart, hoisting her up. Leafclaw pushed her onto his back. He grunted from the weight.

The three cats stumbled towards the camp. Mews of surprise rang out when they saw the mice Leafclaw and Speckleflower were carrying, then they changed to horror as they spotted Stormheart.

"What happened?" The question rang out from several cats.

"Quiet! How did this happen?" Halfear, the new deputy stepped forward.

"We were hunting," Frondleaf muttered. "Stormheart found a nest of mice. She caught five of them, too. We were heading back when a fox lunged toward me. It was going for my throat. Stormheart threw herself in the way, and it took her instead."

"She will be missed," Halfear meowed, although his tone was more flat than sad.

_She will_, Frondleaf thought.

* * *

Frondleaf crouched by Stormheart. He buried his nose into her cold fur. Even if he had hated her, she died for him. She deserved acknowledgment for her actions.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," Frondleaf muttered. "I've been nasty to you for your whole life, and then you sacrificed yourself without hesitation for me. I've been a horrible brother. It's too late to fix things between us, but I'll remember you for the rest of my life. I promise that. I'm sorry, sister."

* * *

Light flashed around her. The taste of wet stone filled her mouth, cold and sharp. Starlight twinkled around her.

Stormheart bounded through the stars. The joy of being so free filled her with energy, never-ending energy. She was wild, free!

Then she saw cats. Rows upon rows of cats. One stepped forward. The cat she thought of as a father.

"Stormheart," a warm voice spoke. "Welcome to StarClan."


End file.
